


Legally Dumb!

by TylerPont



Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst with a Happy Ending, Endeavor Todoroki is a dick, Endgame Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Himiko Toga/Uraraka Ochako, Past Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, based off the musical not movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerPont/pseuds/TylerPont
Summary: The story of Legally Blonde (musical) with BNHA characters.Elle Woods: Izuku MidoriyaEmmet Forrest: Katsuki BakugouWarner Huntington: Shouto TodorokiVivian Kensington: Momo YaoyorozuEnid Hoops: Ashido MinaProfessor Callahan: EndeavorPaulette Bonafonte: Ochako UrarakaBrooke Wyndham: Denki Kaminari"Greek Chorus": Tenya Iida, Hitoshi Shinsou, Kyouka Jirou
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. The Proposal!

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first fanfic for either fandoms at least that I've posted. I have a soft spot for this musical as I played Emmet at my all-girls camp lol. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is always welcome!

“Looks like Izuku’s going to win the prize! I can’t believe Todoroki is finally going to propose,” Jirous says to the group that consisted of Iida and Shinsou. 

“I know at least he found someone that makes him happy,” said Shinsou shrugging. 

“Todoroki is quite the specimen as well,” Iida pointed out. 

Suddenly Jirou was abruptly interrupted in the middle of the conversation by her phone receiving a notification. 

“Guys we have to go now Izuku is freaking out trying to get dressed for tonight,” Jirou said in a panic. 

They immediately ran toward Izuku dorm room where they found him in mounds of clothing surrounding him. 

“Guys I need to look perfect because all week I have had butterflies. He is totally looking at me with proposal eyes,” Izuku said frantically, throwing more clothing out of his closet in a whirlwind. 

“Izuku I recommend calming down there is no way he is not going to propose tonight,” pointed out Iida while looking at Izuku’s room in disarray. 

“Iida’s right you guys are the perfect couple,” Shinsou agreed. 

“You guys really think so?” Izuku said, widening his eyes in disbelief. 

“I know so, now let me look at this closet please,” Jirou said as she pushed Izuku to the side. 

“And here we go,” she said as she pulled out a nice pair of slacks and a nice button-down. 

“He could never resist you in this,” Shinsou said, Iida nodded along to the previous statement. 

“Oh my god guys he will be here in an hour we have to hurry,” Izuku exclaimed, beginning to panic again.  
The trio scrambled trying to get Izuku ready in time for his date which was happening 20 minutes since Jirou last checked the clock. 

The time flew by and before they knew it someone with multicolored hair was knocking on Izuku’s door. 

Izuku ran to the door greeting the man with a small peck before he turned back to wave to his friends before he disappeared. 

Before Izuku knew it they were nearing the end of their dinner date and he was becoming more and more increasingly nervous.

“Izuku, I think we both know why we are here. I can see it in your eyes. It helps me calm down,” Todoroki said while taking Izuku's left hand caressing it softly. 

Izuku nodded enthusiastically, hoping this was moving in the direction he predicted. What he didn’t know is this conversation was headed in the complete opposite direction. 

“I need someone serious less of a Marilyn more of a Jackie. Serious, I’m telling you as a future attorney.” 

“Okay,” Izuku said excitedly. 

“I’ve been trying to fit you into my life.” 

“Fit me in,” Izuku says ignoring everything else he has said so far. 

“That’s why you and I should break up,” Todoroki says, awaiting a negative response. 

“Yes I’ll give you my hand...wait, what!?” Izuku said, rising from his chair all of a sudden. 

“You’re breaking up with me, I thought you were proposing,” He said in disbelief that this was actually happening to him right now. 

“Izuku my parents expect a lot from me and I need a partner with a serious career. I can’t be with someone who will be a starving artist, music is just not that stable of a career.” 

“Shut up,” Izuku said tears welling up in his eyes as he walked out of the restaurant leaving Todorki to cover the bill. 

It took Izuku’s trio days before he finally decided to come out of his room. He burst into their shared club room, looking a lot happier than he did a couple of days ago. 

“Guys I have the most genius plan,” he exclaimed, grabbing the two men out of the trio and dragging them by the wrist to the nearest table. 

“Iida we all know that you are the smartest out of the 4 of us so I will need your help the most, but Todoroki said he wanted someone with a serious career. What if I got into Harvard and became a lawyer too. I’m not stupid guys I just have to prove him wrong and he will want me again!” he squealed, explaining his “amazing” plan. 

“Izuku, do you understand the amount of work you will have to put in you will need at least a 175 or better LSAT score and a killer essay to even be remotely considered,” Iida said, rubbing his temple. 

“I know that, but guys, come on, I'm doing this for love. Don’t lawyers feel love too?” 

“They may, but Iida’s right if you want to make this happen you have to start right now and there will be no more parties for you,” Shinsou said backing up Iida’s previous statement. 

“Well then what are we waiting for, let's get to work,” Jirou said, jumping out of her seat. 

Months and months passed and Iida was impressed at how much he had improved but he hadn’t gotten a score high enough to be admitted. 

“Let’s try it once more tonight, and go,” he said. 

And off Izuku went, trying his hardest and using all the tools Iida had taught him and told him and quote, “These are known as very useful test-taking techniques.”

It took Izuku about 2 hours and 31 minutes exactly to finish this last go at the practice test. After about 20 minutes of Iida grading, he whispered, “oh my god.” 

“What! Is there something wrong?” Izuku asked begging to ramble.

“No you got a 175 exactly,” Iida exclaimed in disbelief.


	2. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a sneak peek into Izuku's past...

“Ugh, I can’t think of what to write for my essay,” Izuku exclaimed one afternoon in the club room. 

“Oh what about the effect music has had on your life,” offered Shinsou. 

“I don’t think that will really work for law school, but don’t you get a prompt anyway from the school?” Iida inquired. 

“I did but it is so boring, it reads ‘If I could change one part of the world what would you do? And why?’ like what am I supposed to write for that,” Izuku exclaimed, becoming more and more increasingly annoyed and frustrated. 

“What if you talked about poverty I mean come on you and your mother used to like in horrible conditions before she married Toshinori,” Jirou pointed out, not even looking up from her guitar as she strummed it trying to write a new song. 

“Oh my god, of course, why didn’t I think of that! Jirou you’re the best!” Izuku exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and grabbing his stuff. 

“I’m going to go, but I’ll catch up with you guys later bye,” he said as he sprinted out the door. 

“God he is insane,” Iida said dejectedly. 

“Yeah, but incredibly hard-working and kind, honestly I hope he meets someone better while he’s there. He deserves so much more than Todoroki,” Jirou said worriedly. 

“Yeah I hope so too,” Shinsou agreed. 

A week later and an essay perfected by the help of her friends he submitted his application, while also adding a headshot for good measure. He lived in L.A where everything you applied for basically required a headshot. What did he know? While he waited for his response he had already convinced his parents to pay for his schooling if he got in. 

To his surprise, he received a letter from Harvard pretty soon after he sent in his application. 

“Guy the letter is here, someone please open it for me. I can’t look at it!” Izuku said bursting into Jirou’s dorm room where the whole gang was at. 

Iida got up gracefully and took the letter right out of his hand and slowly opened it. Izuku was pacing around the room in anticipation, nervous as all hell. 

“Oh my god,” Iida said, dropping the letter and looking at the group wide-eyed. 

“What!” The other three yelled, jumping out of seats. 

“You got in,” Iida whispered still in absolute shock. 

“Oh my god,” the others yelled, all looking over at Izuku. 

His eyes went completely wide as his jaw dropped and his face paled. 

“Woah,” he said in disbelief. 

“Izuku! I can’t believe it!” They all yelled jumping up and down in a group hug that literally was crushing Izuku to death. 

“Guy I can’t breathe,” He said, as they immediately released him.  
“Sorry we are just so happy and proud of you,” Jirou says looking at the other boy who also had massive smiles on their faces. 

“We have to celebrate! You’ll be leaving in probably a week anyway,” Shinsou pointed out, which for him to recommend any sort of social gathering was rare and touched Izuku greatly. 

“Yeah let’s invite all the ‘Deep In Treble’ members,” Jirou said excitedly, Izuku smiled warmly thinking about everyone he had met while he had been attending UCLA and how he became the president of the most major music clubs on campus. 

“Of course they are family!” Izuku said with a smile spreading across his face that made him look as bright as the sun. 

The celebration lasted a couple of hours and the thought of Izuku going to Harvard actually set it. 

It was nearing 12 am and his mind was going a mile a minute unable to put the thoughts of doubt and excitement to rest. 

Everyone who knew Izuku could say with ease how much of a hard worker he is, but is more of a slow learner, even though he was intelligent. To many people who have encountered Izuku, they were usually surprised at how eloquent his vocabulary is due to his major, which in his opinion was the dumbest thing possible.

His entire life he had been judged, his past life he was always looked down upon due to his poverty, but now that his mother had remarried Toshinori one of the richest men in L.A his old “friends” came back running to him. 

He has dealt with trauma and pain from his original father to getting bullied most of his life to now not knowing who to trust and learning to fake a smile while isolating himself. 

He was beyond lucky enough to find friends such as Shinsou, Iida, and Jirou, but it took him years to really experience what a non-toxic relationship is like. 

So when Todoroki someone he thought he could trust threw it all away because he judged him like everyone else he was devastated, but he believed their relationship was a true representation of love. 

Without his knowledge, he followed him blind especially to Harvard, and here is where Izuku’s story truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So some of you guys are probably confused by this chapter, let me just say I don't want the story to be exactly the same. So I will stray from the OG story, just so you know lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about the story/the chapter, like always constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Updates will hopefully be consistent, I can try and promise to upload one chapter a week at least. I might stray from that schedule, but I'll try my best. 
> 
> Have a good day/night! 
> 
> -Ty


	3. The New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally arrived at Harvard and met Katsuki... what will happen next?

Izuku had finally gotten himself situated yesterday in Cambridge, Massachusetts. A long way from where he was from originally, to say he didn’t miss his friends and family was a lie. But he was here for a reason and was focused on becoming a lawyer and getting Todoroki back in the process. 

The next morning came quicker than the greenette could have even imagined, he swiftly got dressed in some black plaid pants paired with a nice plain black turtleneck shirt. Izuku was rather insecure about himself most of the time, but he did have to admit that today he was looking rather classy. He quickly slipped on some nice black combat boots, grabbed his silver circle rimmed glasses and his brown trench type coat with his school bag, and ran out the door. 

He arrived 2 minutes early to his surprise. Izuku wasn’t exactly the best at watching the time and he knew that. He was met by the sight of a small group of students gathered near the classroom door introducing themselves. As nervous as he was, he tried to build the confidence to walk over and introduce himself. 

Before he could do so a tall handsome blonde interrupted his thoughts, catching him off guard. 

“Hey, haven’t seen your face around here, nerd.” 

The blonde proceeded to look Izuku up and down and continued by, “I am Katsuki Bakugou your assistant teacher and you are?” 

“I am Izuku Midoriya,” he blurted out suddenly, seemingly flushing from embarrassment. 

“Ok, whatever you say, Deku.”

“I’m sorry what,” He asked the other boy in bewilderment.

“God glad I gave you the name Deku, you really seem to be living up to the name,” The older blonde said, rolling his striking red eyes. 

Before Izuku could utter another word to the blonde the bell rang and he led the rest of the class inside. 

“Listen up shitheads, this course is difficult, and even more so with this teacher. So don’t waste time screwing around partying and shit,” He said making several of the other kids in the room shrink in their chairs. 

Katsuki was swiftly cut off from whatever else he had to say by the Professor entering the classroom.  
“You all have the right to remain silent,” He said, entering with Todoroki following swiftly behind him. 

“Let’s get started shall we,” He said, picking up the attendance sheet on his desk. 

“Mr. Midoriya could you explain the case you had to read for homework and what it was about?” 

“I am Izuku Midoriya, Sir and I’m not exactly sure I understood the case completely,” He said sheepishly. 

“Well, then Ms. Yaoyorozu what do you think we should do about Mr. Midoriya here?” He said looking back at the attendance sheet and proceeding to ask her the question at hand. 

“I would throw him out, if a lawyer doesn’t understand the case they have not really read it with much detail, Professor,” She said staring down Izuku while she sat back down, next to Todoroki no less. 

“Very well, your peers have spoken. Mr. Midoriya you will return once you have carefully studied the case,” He said coldly, idly staring the greenette down. 

He left the classroom in a hurry filling up with shame and embarrassment. He wasn’t dumb or unintelligent as many thought, he just had a harder time understanding. The fact that this random person he didn’t even know decided to throw him out because he was slightly confused even though he had read the material, frustrated him to no end. 

On top of all of that Todoroki saw him completely make a fool of himself further proving his past point of not being “serious” enough career-wise. 

“Hey, Deku doesn't take it personally, he is tough. But you better get your shit together,” The blonde said once again pulling him back to reality. 

“Yeah, thanks for the advice, it’s not like I was trying,” he fired back, shocking himself and the other boy. 

“Well damn the nerd has a pair of fucking balls. Better use that in class once you’ve caught up.” He said, beginning to walk away. 

“Wait, um… by chance could you help me look through this again,” The blonde just stared at him before finally speaking. 

“Sure nerd, if you don’t fucking waste my time,” He said yet, Izuku was completely distracted by seeing Todoroki holding hands with that brunette bitch that got him thrown out. 

He thought that when Todoroki saw how focused he was with his studies and how much of a “serious” career he could get, he would up and leave his new girlfriend. Which other than being rich she was nothing compared to how much of a catch he was, he thought even though he knew that he was really a step down from her. 

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Izuku asked, beaming a smile that Katsuki swore was brighter than the sun at him. 

“Sure,” He huffed. 

After a couple of minutes, Katsuki broke the silence once more. 

“So what brought here nerd, you don’t exactly look like the lawyerly type,” He teased.

Izuku smiled and giggled, “Yeah you could say that I actually used to go to UCLA and majored in Songwriting. The guy I was dating at the time said it wasn’t a serious enough job for his liking so I came here to prove him wrong.” 

“Wow, quite the strange backstory you got there, a songwriter turned lawyer… Don’t think I have heard that before,” He joked and chuckled, Izuku smiled again. 

“Yeah well what about yourself, I told you where I’m from how about you?” 

“Well, I grew up in the Roxbury Slums, with my mom and my dad and a town full of bums, who showed me all the ways a man can fucking fail. I didn’t want to end up like those fucking extras so I came here.” 

Katsuki stopped for a split second before speaking once more. 

“Wait, you came out here to follow a fucking man,” He uttered in disbelief. 

“Well, when you say it that way it sounds stupid.” Izuku retorted.  
“It is stupid Deku, god what kind of rich romantic planet are you from?” He teased. 

“Malibu,” Izuku responded seriously. 

“At least you’re taking this seriously, god we have so much work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile I was on a vacation last week and then proceeded to get my dumbass sick.  
> So, I took the time when I got home to rest and quarantine, but I'm back now bitches!  
> Hopefully, uploads will be more consistent for here on out, I have a ton of the later chapters written and done so I'm excited for when I get to publish those. Like always constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Tell me what you think! I am a comment whore they give me life lol. 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day/night!
> 
> -Ty


	4. I feel so much better

It had been a couple of months since Katuski had started helping Izuku, during the process, he had met Ochako Uraraka who happened to own the salon the Hair Affair not far from campus. 

“Ochako you should really confront your ex if you really want your dog back so badly,” Izuku said grabbing the girl's hands and softly squeezing them. 

“Ahh, I can't, she was horrible to me and then kicked me out of my own trailer,” She said sighing and resting her head in her hands. 

“You are a strong independent woman who is capable of facing her.”

“That's easy for you to say,” Ochako snapped annoyed. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” after a moment of deep thought Izuku jumped out of his seat. 

“I could go with you,” Izuku exclaimed in excitement seeping into his voice. 

She looked up at him and sighed before speaking once more. 

“I guess if you’re there it couldn’t be so bad,” Ochako said, finally regaining some confidence. 

“Great… and I have just the friend to help us, I’ll be back Uraraka,” Izuku exclaimed, running out the door. 

As Izuku arrived back to his dorm, he was more than ecstatic to find the red-eyed boy he needed to talk to waiting at his door. 

“Oh come on please, I really need you to come. I don’t know what to do without you,” Izuku pleaded. 

Katsuki for better or worse couldn’t resist the younger boy as he stood in front of him, pouting. 

Reluctantly Katsuki said, “I’ll come, but you will do all the talking. It will be good practice for you.”

Seeing Izuku’s face immediately light up made Katsuki feel this warmth all over his body he couldn’t explain. 

When the odd group had arrived Izuku had noticed Uraraka breathing a little more heavily. 

He slowly approached her putting his hand softly on her shoulder and whispered, “Hey it will be okay. I promise we will get your dog back.”

She shakily smiled back before taking a deep breath and walking forward to knock on the trailer door. 

A woman with blonde hair tied up into two space buns and bright golden eyes peaked out the window. 

“What are you doing back here? You know that this is my place now,” she said, voice full of venom. 

“Toga I have the right to see my dog, I bet you didn’t know it was his birthday,” she said, her voice beginning to shake. 

“Aww, it's his birthday… I don’t care, the best decision I ever made was kicking you out,” she said, the sarcasm oozing out of voice. 

Then she proceeded to close the curtain popping her head back in the trailer. 

“Ugh I can’t believe I lived with that woman for 10 years and she didn’t give me an engagement ring,” she says face palming in distress as she begins to fidget with the hem of her shirt. 

Katsuki quickly pulled Izuku aside, the younger boy looking at him with wide eyes full of wonder and confusion before the older boy spoke. 

“They lived with each other for ten years,” he pointed out trying to give Izuku an idea. 

The green eyes light up, like a sun reflecting off a body of water. An idea had struck the younger boy and suddenly he took a step toward the old rusted door and knocked. 

“Uraraka I swear-,” Toga began before cutting herself off and wiping off the crumb on her clothes trying to impress the green-haired boy. 

“Hi, Ms. Toga, we are Ms. Uraraka’s legal team,” he began. 

“Lawyers?” she announced before scoffing. 

“I don’t think you realize that the great commonwealth of Massachusetts recognizes your ten-year relationship with Miss. Uraraka as a common-law marriage, and entitles her to…” Izuku begins to stutter before, his eyes light up, “equitable division of property.” 

“Huh?” Toga exclaimed with a perplexed look beginning to form on her face. 

“Translation,” Izuku began. 

“We’re taking the dog!” Izuku and Ochako both exclaim. 

Ochako begins to jump in excitement as she sees her poor dog exit out of her old trailer. 

“Oh Rufus come to mama!” she said running at full force toward her long lost friend.

She picked him up with the help of Katuski.

“Oh, Izuku this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me, bar none!” 

She yelled in appreciation as she walked off reunited with her beloved companion. 

Izuku stood there watching Uraraka walk away with a soft smile before he quickly turned around to face Katsuki with a wide-eyed expression. 

“Wait,” Izuku began seeming to be out of breath. 

“Was that law? Is this the point of law? I’m feeling kind of high,” He said with the largest smile Katsuki had ever seen Izuku have, let alone anyone in general. 

“You okay?” He asked slowly, approaching the younger boy with a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“Is this why we all study and slog? To help the underdog! I so identify…” He said trailing off. 

By this point, the two boys had made it back to campus and found a group of Izuku’s fellow students all crowded around talking before Kendou came running out yelling. 

“Guys, Endeavor got a big murder trial defending legend musician Denki Kaminari. He needs extra help so he’s posting his internship today!” 

Kendou was swiftly cut off by Professor Endeavor walking over to the bulletin where the students all crowded. 

“Ladies and Gentleman I need the best and the brightest, congrats to the chosen few. As for the rest of you, welcome to the middle, Katsuki. I am making you my co-council on the Kaminari trial. Prove yourself here and the title associate isn’t far off.”

The professor announced as he finally reached the board beginning to post the list of the “chosen few”. 

“Yes sir,” Katsuki exclaimed in shock, Izuku giving him a proud look which the red-eyed boy noticed immediately. 

“We start Monday, 9 am sharp,” Endeavor continued, “And make sure everyone dresses appropriately.” 

The Professor finished facing Katsuki, as he swiftly walked away. 

“Oh, Kacchan that is so great!” Izuku exclaimed letting the nickname for the other boy come out on accident. 

It’s not like Izuku had never called him that, far from it, but at least not in public. 

At this point, Katsuki couldn’t seem to care or notice for that matter, due to his own bubbling excitement. 

In the distance, Momo could be heard excitedly jumping up down barely containing her own excitement. 

“Shouto, we got Endeavors internship,” she exclaimed, running toward him to jump into an embrace. 

Todoroki hardly looked surprised due to the fact that his father was the professor, but that didn’t stop Izuku from noticing it. 

Before he knew it he was watching Todoroki get down on one knee in front of Momo. 

“It is perfect, make this the happiest day of my life and marry me?” He said, looking to her with pleading eyes as Izuku could only watch from the sidelines. 

Momo and Izuku made eye-contact for a split second, the brunette did feel a little bad for him, but in the end, she accepted. 

Soon everyone was crowding around the newly engaged couple giving them their best wishes and congratulations. 

Katsuki quickly ran to Izuku’s side, bringing a soft, warm, comforting hand to rest on the younger boy's shoulder.

“Are you okay?” 

Izuku completely dazed and shocked disregarded the question and began whispering to himself. 

“All of this time I’d planned, I’d be patient and you would love me again.” 

Izuku looked down in shame feeling the burning sensation in his eyes, he didn’t want to give in to the urge. 

“You’d come to respect my mind and at last, you’d find you could love me again,” he continued softly. 

What Izuku didn’t know or even realize was that Katsuki had removed his hand from Izuku's shoulder and went to go look at the bulletin board. 

As funny and kind of entertaining it was to watch Izuku aimlessly sulk in sadness like a lost puppy. Katsuki wasn’t making fun of him by any means, but he had taken a glance at the list and was now actively trying to catch the other boy's attention to tell him. 

After about 30 seconds of Katuski pretty aggressively tapping Izuku’s shoulder the greenette finally returned from what land his mind was traversing to look at the older boy in annoyance. 

“What?” Izuku asked impatiently, while Katsuki just smirked and rolled his eyes, which ten he proceeded to point to where Izuku’s name was written. 

Izuku’s eyes light up in shock and excitement. 

“Woah, is that my name up on that list? Does someone know that I exist? Is this a mistake now to make sure Kacchan!” 

Katuski’s smirk turned into a soft smile, something that the blonde would immediately deny, before pinching Izuku lightly. 

“God Deku,” he said, chuckling to himself quietly. 

“Oh my god, where is my cell, my mom will fall on the floor!” 

Izuku said scrambling through his bag to find his phone and quickly snap a picture to send to his parents. 

“I feel so much better than before!” 

“Well, if that’s so true why don’t we go out and celebrate my treat,” Katsuki said, giving the boy a soft smile. 

Little did Izuku know that no one else got to see that side of Katuski, and boy did the red-eye boy knew he was already head over heels for a dumb deku who was chasing after some douchebag. 

Quickly pushing his anger away, Katuski and Izuku began walking toward the All Might filled dorm room they had both come to be acquainted with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> First off let me start out by saying sorry that I haven't posted in so long. I know I promised I would upload one chapter per week, but over the summer I lost myself to my depression and the state I was in mentally made it so I really wasn't motivated to do anything. For those who can't tell I identify as a trans male or FTM and I have changed my name in doing so. I have been out for over a year now and my parents and most other adults in my life (except my teachers and therapist) ignore my pleas to be respected. That is the main thing I'm struggling with without getting too detail about what has been affecting my mental health. On top of all that stress, I had some friends that didn't understand my mental struggles and dropped me and school has also been difficult for me as well. I am always that one kid who has a full schedule and includes no breaks and with that, I decided it would be a good idea to take 3 AP classes as well cuz why not kill myself during my junior year with my workload. 
> 
> I don't want to keep you for very long so yeah that has been my life lately I hope that explains the inconsistency in my updates and lack thereof. 
> 
> As always constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Have a great day/night!
> 
> -Ty/Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! For it to work I had to change somethings like how I want Izuku to get in on his own merit instead of making a huge deal about his personal essay. I believe he is not dumb just will get easily confused by the material and that's when Katuski will start helping Izuku by tutoring him. 
> 
> Anyway, leaving comments about what was good/bad, could improve. They give me life and motivation to continue!
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
